The following applications contain subject matter which is background, or related, to the subject application, as follows:
Entitled "Configurable, Recoverable Parallel Bus" by N. G. Bartow et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/839,657, filed Feb. 20, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,608; Entitled "Frame-Group Transmission And Reception For Parallel/Serial Buses", by N. G. Bartow et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/839,986, filed Feb. 20, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,242; Entitled "Method and Apparatus for Distributed Locking of Shared Data, Employing a Central Coupling Facility" by D. A. Elko et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,808, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,427; Entitled "Communicating Messages Between Processors And A Coupling Facility" by D. A. Elko et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,380, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now abandoned; Entitled "Sysplex Shared Data Coherency Method and Means" by D. A. Elko et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,805, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,574; Entitled "Command Quiesce Function" by D. A. Elko et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,330, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,405; Entitled "Software Cache Management of a Shared Electronic Storage in a Sysplex" by D. A. Elko et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,807, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,793; Entitled "Multiple Processor System Having Software For Selecting Shared Cache Entries of an Associated Castout Class For Transfer to DASD with one I/O Operation" by D. A. Elko et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,806, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,668; Entitled "Execution System for Using First and Second Commands to Reserve and Store Second Estimated Related Status Information in Memory Position Respectively" by D. A. Elko et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,378, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,397; Entitled "Integrity Of Data Objects Used To Maintain State Information For Shared Data At A Local Complex" by D. A. Elko et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,800, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,673; Entitled "Management Of Data Objects Used To Maintain State Information For Shared Data At A Local Complex" by J. A. Frey et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,797, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,266; Entitled "Clearing Of Data Objects Used To Maintain State Information For Shared Data At A Local Complex When At Least One Message Path to the Local Complex Cannot be Recovered" by J. A. Frey et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,647, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,542; Entitled "Press-Contact Type Electric Connector For a Flat, Flexible Cable" by D. A. Elko et al, U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,846, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,854; Entitled "Data Processing System and Method For Providing Notification to a Central Processor Of State Changes for Shared Data Structure on External Storage" by J. A. Frey et al., U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,809, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,328; Entitled "Method And Apparatus For Performing Conditional Operations on Externally Shared Data" by J. A. Frey et al., U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,655, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now abandoned; Entitled "Apparatus And Method For List Management In A Coupled Data Processing System" by J. A. Frey et al., U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,633, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,595; Entitled "Interdicting I/O And Messaging Operations From Sending Central Processing Complex to other Central Processing Complex and to I/O Device In A Multi-System Complex" by D. A. Elko et al., U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,489, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,554; Entitled "Method and Apparatus for Coupling Data Processing Systems" by D. A. Elko et al., U.S. Ser. No. 07/860,803, filed Mar. 30, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,739; Entitled "Apparatus and Method for Communication a Quiesce and Unquiesce State Between Elements or a Data Processing Complex", by Neil G. Bartow et al., U.S. Ser. No. 08/071,154, filed Jun. 1, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,738; Entitled "Configurable, Recoverable Parallel Bus", by Neil G. Bartow et al, U.S. Ser. No. 08/071,146, filed Jun. 1, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,122; Entitled "Frame Group Transmission and Reception for Parallel/Serial Buses", by Neil G. Bartow et al, U.S. Ser. No. 08/071,115, filed Jun. 1, 1993 and having a priority date of Feb. 20, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,831; Entitled "Concurrent Maintenance of Degraded Parallel/Serial Buses", by Kenneth J. Fredericks et al, U.S. Ser. No. 08/070,587, filed Jun. 1, 1993, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,939; Entitled "Null Words for Pacing Serial Links to Driver and Receiver Speeds", by Daniel F. Casper et al, U.S. Ser. No. 08/071,150, filed Jun. 1, 1993, now U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,548,623, 5,003,558 and 5,025,458 which relate to a channel for synchronizing and decoding of serial data transmission.
The above cited applications and patents are owned by the same assignee, International Business Machines Corporation of Armonk, N.Y., as the subject application.